Something Like Love
by hollyivy7
Summary: Romance is in the air at Hollywood; Zora's pretty sure someone spiked the drinks at Hollywood with aphrodisiacs. And it wasn't her. Het and slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Refusal Chad & Sonny

They are on the red carpet of the Tween Choice Awards. The cameras are flashing, lights almost blinding, but Sonny is used to the glare. He is right by her side with a charming, read fake, smile on his face. The other cast members of So Random and Mackenzie Falls have gone in already. Only Chad and Sonny are left, deterred by the screaming paparazzi. The reporters know an explosive relationship when they see one and hope to catch a juicy picture of the rumored couple.

"Ready to lose again, Sonny?" the Hollywood heartthrob says through his teeth.

She waves to the photographers cheerily. "Not on your life, Chad. We both know who the Show of the Year award is going to."

"Mackenzie Falls," he answers while shaping his fingers into double guns and pretending to shoot the furiously clicking cameras.

Sonny rolls her eyes, about to retort, when she is interrupted by a loud, obnoxious voice. Her grin grows brittle at the sight of Tom McGowan, or Tabloid Tom as he is better known. The rotund man leans over the velvet ropes and leers at them. Chad stiffens almost imperceptibly.

"Hey!" Tom shouts. "How about a kiss, eh?"

She laughs her signature Girl Next Door laugh and shakes her head, causing her chestnut ringlets to bounce. To her annoyance, Chad also replies. "I don't think so," he says demurely.

Sonny, for some reason, is even more incensed at this answer. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asks challengingly.

He blinks and then winks. "Ah," he nods. "Silly Sonny. I understand. You _want _me to kiss you. Obviously no one can stand against the charm of Chad Dylan Cooper for long."

Snorting, Sonny starts (her voice is starting to get high-pitched), "As if. You're an insufferable, arrogant-"

"Handsome, brilliant, and talented person," Chad finishes for her. "You so want me."

She takes a step forward.

"No."

He moves closer too. Tabloid Tom and the paparazzi are just background noise now.

"Yes."

She stomps her foot, highly aware of his stupid smooth hair, his stupid white smile, and his stupid pretty face. Chad was just _stupid_, that was all.

"N-no."

When did they get so close? Sonny can see those blue, blue eyes and they're starting to throw her off. She's fine at a distance but at this close a proximity, those things are hazardous to the health.

"Yes."

They are nearly nose to nose now, and Sonny is craning her neck up because when the _heck_ did he get so _tall_? Chad is smirking like there's no tomorrow.

"I-I, n-no."

Smooth lips nearly brush upon hers, and then he withdraws. Like nothing happened, Chad is out of her personal space bubble and back to smiling for the photographers, who are now in a frenzy from the intimate scene that has just played.

Out of the corner of his mouth, he whispers, "Yes."

Sonny tries in vain to will the blush away.

_Darn it._

* * *

Yeah, I know. Romance. *shivers* My first time trying it. Well, it is Valentine's Day. So there.

Random Fact: Tom McGowan is the name of the actor who played that sleazy tabloid reporter in Hannah Montana.

Any suggestions for pairings?


	2. Numbers  Tawni & Sonny

_Numbers_

Warning: GirlXGirl. Don't like it? Don't read it._  
_

* * *

The first time that Sonny sees Tawni on the television, she moves her face so close to the screen that her eyes nearly go cross-eyed. Looking at the (oh, and Sonny can tell that this girl _knows_ what that tilt of her head and the shine of pink, glossy lips do to people) blonde, Sonny is reminded of that one girl in every school who is effortlessly popular and pretty. She is hated by some, loved by most, and envied by all.

And she knows this is silly because like her mom said, you should always be yourself, but in a small corner of her heart, Sonny has _always_ wanted to be that girl. Or at least be friends - real friends - with a golden girl who has everything (And nothing at the same time, Sonny suspects, because to have everything _is _to have nothing. For a twelve-year-old she is surprisingly intuitive).

Her desire to become an actress is further solidified.

_And maybe one day, she'll meet Tawni Hart in person and they will become the best of friends and Tawni will show her all the inside tricks of Hollywood and Sonny will tell Tawni that she thinks she is so funny and Tawni will laugh and say that she thinks Sonny is hilarious too._

The dream comes true (or does it?) sooner than she thinks. In a way.

_Be careful what you wish for._

* * *

The 87th time or so that Sonny sees Tawni (she has watched all the episodes of So Random twice and reads any magazine that even mentions Tawni Hart) is in person, and her heart is pounding so loud she thinks everyone can hear it.

_Ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump._

Tawni is everything she imagined and more - polished, charming, and witty. She smiles a smile that should be on the cover of "Tween Weekly." Not noticing the edge to it (it would have saved her a lot of trouble), Sonny grins back at her role model and silently swears to work hard so that she can keep up with her.

* * *

Sonny has her fifth life-changing epiphany soon after their meeting. (Her first great epiphany is that she _loves _acting, hopes to be a performer just like Dad and act forever and ever. The second is that there is no such thing as forever and ever, the third is that her father is never, never coming back, and the fourth is that she still wants to act)

Tawni Hart is not what Sonny expected. She is a self-absorbed, egocentric diva. Tawni does not want to play nice, she does _not_ want to share the spotlight, and she certainly. Does. Not. Want. To. Be. Friends. With. Sonny.

_"Stay on your side, don't touch my stuff, and keep out of my spotlight!"_

And Sonny...can deal with that. It doesn't change much. She is still going to try and pursue that coveted, far away friendship and continue to become better and better at acting. Sonny will just have to - proceed with caution. That is all.

_So this is what the sound of dreams shattering is like._

* * *

When Sonny turns fifteen, she begins to notice things that she really shouldn't. Like how soft Tawni's hair is, and how Sonny would have really missed it if the shaved head wasn't just symbolic. Or how Tawni really does care - sometimes - for her cast members. And Sonny. Enough to purposely frizz her hair and dress up as a super-heroine anyway. Sonny reassures herself that this is only a celebrity crush and will fade away in time.

At sixteen years of age, Sonny realizes that this is not a simple celebrity crush. And curses her fate, hormones, and Tawni's mocha cocoa lip gloss. Not balking at stolen mail, Tawni Town, polyester pants, and _lunchboxes_ was probably a major clue. Against all odds, she's finally earned (somewhat) of a balance/friendship with Tawni.

_But it's not enough anymore._

_

* * *

_

The second time Tawni Hart shows romantic interest in Sonny is almost a good year later. This time, Sonny is not disguised as a fan with two broken arms and a beard (The fact that Tawni was actually _attracted_ to "Eric" says a lot about her taste. And Sonny's).

Right now she is having her makeup adjusted by Tawni. And obviously, the blonde girl cannot show any signs of goodwill (or god forbid, kindness) outright. So while applying powders and gels and gloss, Tawni is complaining. Quite loudly.

"You're almost _seventeen_, sweetie. At one point in your life, you should make it a goal to learn how to use eyeliner. Or at least mascara!" she scolds. Sonny deals with this using the special procedure she handcrafted to deal with Tawni Hart. Smile, nod, and compliment.

"But you're so good at makeup. It amazes me - how is it possible that you can become even more beautiful than you already are?" Sonny says. She gets lightly slapped for her efforts. Oops. Tawni _has _gotten better at the whole detecting sarcasm thing. And maybe Sonny should have toned down the gushing a bit.

"Such a waste," Tawni murmurs almost to herself and_ touches_ Sonny's cheek. "You have really soft skin."

Sonny tries to say something snappy, such as "Hey, what do you mean 'a waste'?" What comes out is instead a squeak because obsession of nearly _five years_ has just freaking caressed her. She'd like to see anyone else in her place say something comprehensible and intelligent.

"Tawni?" Sonny manages to choke out.

This is all it takes to break the spell, and Tawni jerks back as if she is slapped. She is _flustered_; Tawni Hart is _flustered._ Sonny stares, fascinated as Tawni turns pink and stands up abruptly.

"The awards ceremony is in ten minutes, so hurry up," Tawni snaps and practically runs out of the dressing room. Sonny is more than bewildered and can do nothing more than touch her own burning cheek.

_...what just happened?_

_

* * *

_

It is all very awkward for about 2 days until Zora, still as eccentric as ever, knocks both of their heads together while they are on set.

"Whatever's bothering you two, get it over with," the fourteen-year-old gestures angrily at a cowering Nico and Grady (Sonny feels a little guilty for biting the boys' heads off. The guilt lasts for about two seconds until she remembers that Nico was the one who had snickered, "What's wrong, lover's spat?" He deserved every decibel of sound and _more_). "Can't you see you're scaring the children?"

Tawni and Sonny look at each other for a moment. Sonny, for once, is the one who looks away first. They walk to the Prop House in complete silence.

Fifteen minutes and an embarrassing heart to heart later, the whole issue is resolved. And by resolved, she means:

_Things just got a whole lot more complicated._

* * *

Because their first kiss is nearly nothing, just a brief peck. And the choice of location is not what Sonny had in mind. She was going for more of a declarations-of-love-lips-meet-and-cue- the-fireworks feel. What she got was a whispered "you're so _silly, _Sonny" and a brush of the lips. In front of a mannequin wearing a Viking hat and a sarcophagus sporting the Mayor's Sash. Romantic it was not.

_But days later, she can still remember how smooth and soft Tawni's lips were, the smell of mocha cocoa and strawberry body wash_, _the way strands of blonde hair fell in Tawni's face, obscuring one blue-gray-green eye. And whenever she touches her lips in wonder or catches Tawni's eye, she can't help but blush.  
_

Maybe it wasn't such a bad first kiss after all.

* * *

_Years later, when Sonny and Tawni will have long since graduated from the cast of So Random (only Zora is left now)_, _they will buy a beautiful house near the ocean. The paparazzi will hound them, and the couple will neatly dodge any and all camera shots. Sometimes they will invite Grady, Nico, and Zora over for old time's sake. Grady will knock over a priceless vase, and Nico will probably piss off one or two of the girls. They will all get tipsy, and the next day, Grady and Nico will be still be glared at but they will be (partially) forgiven. Because that is how life works. _

_And one sleepy morning, Tawni will roll over in bed to face Sonny and ask, "Do you ever wonder how this started?" Sonny will smile because she knows something Tawni doesn't and say:_

_It was clear from the beginning._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Holy crap. This is the most I have ever written for one chapter. (1500 words+ !) And probably no one is even going to read this. That is just so very sad. So, if any one actually is, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, I would appreciate it a lot. Also, tell me if there are any grammar mistakes, mix-ups, or plot-holes. I wrote this all in one go.

Please answer the following:

This is a different writing style than my usual. How does it compare?

What pairings would you like to see?

Edit: Okay guys, no, I am not a lesbian. Yes, this is my first time writing femslash. I like to keep an open mind.


	3. Nothing James & Chad

Warning: Slash subtext. Do not like, do not read.

* * *

"You'll still never catch me alive!" James shouted as he rolled out of the diner/arcade with practiced ease. He heard a slight tremble in his voice and hoped no one else did. Of all the things that could have happened on the date, what actually happened had to be the _worst_ outcome. James Conroy had been dumped. Dumped! It was impossible, wasn't it?

In his life, he knew several universal laws as incontrovertible fact. The sun did not rise from the west, the hot but bitchy girl from the horror movie never survived, and James Conroy did not get dumped. He was Hollywood's bad boy for God's sake!

Outrage clawed at his throat. Tonnie, the conniving witch! And Sonny, James hadn't known she had that vindicitiveness in her! He searched his mind for more people to take his anger out on. That annoying security guard who had mouthed unsubtly, "I'm watching you, buddy," every time James passed by him. The girl who had gotten him an espresso when he _clearly_ said latte.

Chad.

James swallowed, mouth dry.

_("Hey, dude, back me up!," James looked to Chad for help._

_ The blond-haired teen merely smirked, "You're on your own. Give me my phone back.)_

He had assumed they were on friendly terms (it was exceedingly rare to have actual friends in back-stabbing, rumour-mongering Hollywood) at the least. After all, James and Chad were both famous. Wanted. Didn't their mutual understanding of each other connect them somehow? But understanding didn't mean Chad liked him. Because he didn't. Chad had never liked him.

James swallowed again, and hit the ground running. He didn't stop until he reached a quiet, mostly empty park, ignoring the open mouths and the "hey, isn't that James Conroy?"s. James rested heavily on a tree trunk, panting with exertion. He tilted his head back and stared hard at the sky.

_Chad had never liked him._

They weren't friends, but they weren't tied together by rivalry either. Soon they wouldn't even be co-stars. They would be _nothing._

James closed his eyes_. _The sky was too blue to look at.

* * *

So, what do you think? Is James terribly out of character? Any mistakes/typos?

REVIEW PLEASE. But no flames.


End file.
